villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Christian Ward
Christian Ward is a supporting antagonist in the ABC TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He appeared as an antagonist in the flashback of Season 1 episode "The Well", and a supporting-villain-turned-anti-hero in the first half of Season 2. He was a Republican United States Senator. As a child he often abused his younger brothers, Grant Ward and Thomas Ward, which emotionally scarred the former for life. He was therefore mostly responsible for Grant's actions as an adult. He was portrayed by , who later portrayed Jason Carlisle in Lucifer. Biography As a child, Christian and his siblings were often subject to abuse from their parents, but his youngest brother Thomas was often left alone by his mother. This left Christian angry and it drove him to abuse Thomas himself, and sometimes forced his other brother, Grant to do it for him. One such event resulted in Grant Throwing Thomas down a well, but when Grant tried to throw him the rope, Christian tells him he will be thrown in as well. Years later, Grant Ward attempts to kill Christian and their parents by setting their house on fire, he fails however and is arrested, but then broken out by John Garrett and led into HYDRA, leading Christian and Grant to have no contact for years. Some years later, Christian is now a senator and he backs Glenn Talbot's campaign to capture Phil Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. After HYDRA assassin Marcus Scarlotti claimed he was SHIELD and murdered many people at the United Nations, Ward held a meeting with Talbot. Ward berated the General for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack him as he bragged about taking down the organization. Talbot told him that he did not believe he was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he had not revealed the senator's connection to Grant Ward. Soon, in an interview, Ward labelled S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization and called for a multi-national police force to prosecute those organizations with ties connected to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ward spoke with the Minister of Foreign Affairs in Belgium, about who decides who is connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. and whether or not this proposal betrayed the very ideal of citizens rights, but Ward disagreed and told him that while Beckers was welcome to invite S.H.I.E.L.D. into his country, he believed that the organization needed to be destroyed. After the interview, the Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D, Phil Couslon, appeared in Ward's office. Ward tried to call security, but Coulson had jammed the phone lines, he then went on to say that the attack was not by him, it was in fact HYDRA, led by Daniel Whitehall. Ward cunningly deduced that the Director didn't come to "clear the air", but to ask him go on record defending S.H.I.E.L.D. and condemning HYDRA, and assumed that Coulson had nothing to offer him in return. He insisted that the American people wanted a simple enemy to make themselves feel safe. Coulson then revealed that he had Grant Ward locked in his basement which shocked Christian, the two discussed the family history and eventually Christian took Grant into his custody. He then did a speech where he tells everyone that S.H.I.E.L.D is not the enemy and that Hydra is, also mentioning that Grant Ward is his brother and he will be punished for his crimes. Later on Grant broke out of jail and went after the senator. Whilst Christian went to visit his mistress, he called his wife, Anna and lied to her saying he has a meeting. Grant then attacked Christian and dragged him through the woods, whilst Christian begged him to let him go and tried to find out why Grant was in HYDRA. They stopped and Grant forced Christian to dig up the well from their childhood and forced him to admit what he did to him as a child, at first Christian denies it, when he is finished digging, he hits his brother and attempts to run, but Grant catches him and drags him over the surface of the well, fearing for his life, he tearfully confesses his and tells Grant how he wanted Thomas dead as he was the only one mother didn't torture. Grant then appears to make peace with his brother, but later on it is shown that Grant led Christian back to his parents house and burnt them alive, making it look like a murder-suicide, leaving the recording of Christian's confession. Trivia *In the end credits of the Season 1 episode "The Well", Christian's first name was listed as "Maynard". Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Marvel Villains Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Non-Action Category:Evil from the Past Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites